Wings
by Mastertamari
Summary: Summary inside, please read! RATED T FOR A REASON!
1. Prologue

Tamari: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR MUSIC! I ONLY OWN YUNA, RIKKU, LULU, LITA, TOHRU, AND I KINDA OWN JUUBI, OK!

Summary: When Sasuke was born he was blessed by Hikari goddess of light and queen of the heavens, and nothing but good has happen to him since that day. While Yuna one the other hand was blessed by Juubi god of darkness and king of the underworld, and has been living in hell since. It was fate that brought them together, but can it keep them together?

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, maybe rape, Oocness, violents and more.

Pairings: SasuYuna, NaruYuna, KibaYuna, ItaYuna, SaiYuna, GaaYuna, NejiYuna, JuuYuna, DeiYuna, SasoYuna, OthersYuna, SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SasuOthers, LeeTen, SaiSaku, SaiOthers, KibaHina, KibaOthers, KibaIno, InoYuna, OthersIno, HinaYuna, HinaOthers, SakuYuna, SakuNaru, SakuOthers, NaruIno, NaruOthers, ItaDei, ItaOthers, NejiRikku, NejiOthers, GaaLulu, GaaOthers, JuuOthers, SuiKarin, SasoDei, JugoMiko,KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams/texts/emails'_

_**'songs-music/letters'**_

XXxWingsxXX

Prologue

In a world were there are gods and goddesses, and those who they bless are angels, for you can only be blessed on the day you were born. All angel are born with wings, wings are what shows us if they were blessed by a good god or goddess, or bad ones. If your wings were a light color that means good, but it they were a dark color you were blessed by an evil god/goddess. If you were blessed by none you will never have wings, and there for you were called a human. There are very few humans in our world, for most mate with angels, and their children are half breeds.

One god and goddess are stronger than all the others. Hikari goddess of light and queen of the heavens, and Juubi god of darkness and king of the underworld. Juubi and Hikari has never blessed a child, for they have never seen a child worth blessing, but that will soon change.

XXXWingsXXX

(July, 23)

Uchiha Mikoto smiled as she held her beautiful baby in her arms, along side her was her husband Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto was a very beautiful woman, her hair was a raven color with tints of dark blue highlights (A/N and it reached her middle back), beautiful soft pale skin, and black like onyx eyes. She was wearing a blue hospital robe, and her wings were out, her wings were a light peachy color for she was blessed by Aki goddess of autumn.

Her husband Fugaku was a very powerful and respected man, he had dark brown (almost black) hair, pale (Like a vampire.) skin, and black like onyx eyes. His wings were a light navy blue color for he was blessed by Takeshi, a strong fierce warrior god. Right now he was wearing a dark grey buisness suit with the Uchiha symbol (a red and white fan) on the back. Most people thought of Fugaku as a cold and heartless man, but if they saw the small smile he had on has face as he stared down at his second son, they would surely faint from shock.

They had desided to name him Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke had his mothers raven hair, his fathers pale skin, and both their eyes (They both have the same eye color). He was beautiful as he slept peacefully in his mothers arms. Fugaku and Mikoto couldn't be more happier, they already had one son who was five years old, Itachi. Itachi had long jet black hair, the same skin tone as his fathers, and the same eyes, his wings were a light silver and sparkled in the sun. For he was blessed by Youko goddess of the sun, Youko was Hikari best apprentice, there for it was a honor to be blessed by her.

Fugaku and Mikoto sat patiently in Mikoto hospital room, waiting for a god or goddess to come bless their child. Minutes later a bright white light appeared in the middle of the room, and out that light came Hikari goddess of light and queen of the heavens. Hikari looked around the age of 20, but everyone knew she was thousands of years old. She had long bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and pale green eyes. She was wearing a long white dress, and white shoes, and had big beautiful pure white wings.

Mikoto and Fugaku both gasped, not expecting her to come. Hikari slowly walked over to them.

"May I please hold your child?"She asked in a soft beautiful voice. Mikoto slowly nodded her head and handed Sasuke over to her. Hikari took Sasuke into her arms and gently rocked him, Hikari stared at is face watching closely as he slepted. She has never blessed a child before, but this child called out to her, and she knew she had to be the one to bless him. She smiled as she knew what she was going to do.

"I Hikari goddess of light, queen of the heaven bless you Uchiha Sasuke. You will be so beautiful that you catch everyone attention, you will be wise but also curious, you will be respected and praise. I give you the power of light."Hikari than kissed his forehead, seconds later two small pair of wings appeared on Sasuke's back. Mikoto and Fugaku gasped again, but at the color, they were white just like Hikari, but with light blue tints in them. Hikari then handed Sasuke back to Mikoto.

"You two have wonderful children, I wish you the best of luck."Hikari whispered and disapeared. Mikoto and Fugaku stared at each other for a moment before a big smile appeared on Mikoto's face, and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."She repeated and held Sasuke closer, this was a new beginning for the Uchiha's.

XXXWingsXXX

(One year later, August, 25).

Tohru held her baby closer to her. Minutes ago Inoue Tohru had just had her baby, her first and only child. She had long (Middle back) light purple hair that looked like a aubretia flower, creamy pale skin, and stormy blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue kimono with pink and purple flowers on it, her wings were a light creamy color, for she was blessed by Harika goddess of miracles. Sitting on the bed right beside her, was her husband Inoue Jiraiya. He had long white hair, tan skin, black eyes, and red markings on his face. He was wearing a green yukata, with light green and yellow frogs on it, his wings were a pale green color, because he was blessed by Gerotora god of hermit frogs.

Tohru and Jiraiya had been trying to have a baby for years, but no matter what they did, nothing happen, expect this time Tohru got pregnant. The married couple was over joyed, but didn't tell anyone because they didn't want to get their hopes up, their were only 8 people that they told. Other than them, the pregnancy of Inoue Tohru was kepted a secret.

Tohru sighed and rested her head on her husbands shoulder, she was very tried, but she didn't want to go to sleep and miss out on meeting the god or goddess that was going to bless her daughter. She smile at the mention of 'her' daughter, she was so happy. She looked down at her baby and giggled when she saw that she was staring at them. Yuna, was what they named her, Inoue Yuna. Yuna had her mothers beautiful purple hair (which was pretty long for a baby), soft and smooth creamy ivory skin. But the thing that made Yuna really special was her eyes, her eyes were a werid but beautiful dried up blood red color. No one in Tohru or Jiraiya's family has ever had red eyes before, so they figure that she got her eyes from the moon, The moment Tohru started to have Yuna, there was a eclipse outside, but not just any eclipse, this one was like something they never saw before (and thats saying something because Jiraiya's like 42 and Tohru's like 33), the eclipse was the same color of Yuna's eyes, and the eclipse stayed until Yuna was born.

A black light apearing in the middle of the room snapped Tohru out of her thoughts. And the god that came out that light was not the one they were expecting, or hopeing for. The god that came out of the light was Juubi, god of darkness and king of the underworld.

Juubi also like young 20 or 21 maybe (again, thousands of years old, people). He had short with low spikes jet black hair, onyx eyes, and creamy ivory skin like Yuna. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, with a black jacket over it, black jeans, black shoes, and his wings were jet black. Though people that heard and saw him knew to be scared, but some just couldn't hide the fact that he was super attractive.

Juubi stared at them, as though he was looking through their souls. Juubi walked over to them and held his hands out for the baby, Tohru held Yuna closer to her and Jiraiya got more infront of Tohru. Juubi frowned at this.

"You dare to defy me?"His voice was low and deep, he than gave them a murderous look. Both Tohru and Jiraiya shivered in fear, Tohru didn't want her husband or baby to die, so she slowly handed Yuna to him.

Juubi took Yuna in his arms and stared down at her, he also never blessed a baby for they were all just pathetic and weak fools, but this one was different, she was beyond beautiful and had this strong aura around her. Oh yes, she would make a perfect bride for him.

He smirked, " I Juubi god of darkness, king of the underworld bless you Inoue Yuna. You will have the beauty that others will kill for, but will be childish and na ve, you will be hated and envied all through your life." He started, and laughed at Tohru and Jiraiya's shocked faces, " I give you the power of darkness." He finished and kissed her forehead, moments later two small pair of jet black, just like Juubi's, wings with dark purple tints in them appeared on Yuna's back. Juubi handed Yuna back over to her family, and watched as they held her close and cried. His smirk got bigger, and he turn his back on them.

"When she is eighteen, I will take her as my bride."He wasn't asking them, but telling them. Both Jiraiya and Tohru looked scared, but before anyone of them could say anything, Juubi disapearred.

Tohru cried and held Yuna closer, "No, No No, not my baby."She repeated over and over hopeing some how, someway to change what just happened.

16 years went by and her wish was nevered fulfilled.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Tamari: (Sigh) I know it was short, but work with me here.<p>

Tamari: Oh, and in cast some of you didn't know, this whole thing was the prologue.

Tamari: Anyway, R&R please! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: First encounter

Tamari:I DONT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR MUSIC! I ONLY OWN YUNA, RIKKU, LULU, LITA, TOHRU, AND I KINDA OWN JUUBI, OK!

Summary: When Sasuke was born he was blessed by Hikari goddess of light and queen of the heavens, and nothing but good has happen to him since that day. While Yuna one the other hand was blessed by Juubi god of darkness and king of the underworld, and has been living in hell since. It was fate that brought them together, but can it keep them together?

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, maybe rape, Oocness, violents and more.

Pairings: SasuYuna, NaruYuna, KibaYuna, ItaYuna, SaiYuna, GaaYuna, NejiYuna, JuuYuna, DeiYuna, SasoYuna, OthersYuna, SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SasuOthers, LeeTen, SaiSaku, SaiOthers, KibaHina, KibaOthers, KibaIno, InoYuna, OthersIno, HinaYuna, HinaOthers, SakuYuna, SakuNaru, SakuOthers, NaruIno, NaruOthers, ItaDei, ItaOthers, NejiRikku, NejiOthers, GaaLulu, GaaOthers, JuuOthers, SuiKarin, SasoDei, JugoMiko,KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams/texts/emails'_

_**'songs-music/letters'**_

XXxWingsxXX

Chapter 1: First encounter

Uchiha Sasuke had a life that other guys would kill for. He had looks, girls, money, power, and respect. He looked like a god with his short raven colored hair, that was spiked up and looked like a ducks butt. He was 6"2, his arms were very strong, his chest very tempting, his abs well defined. He had pale skin, and his eyes were black like onyx.

Girls literally throw themselves at Sasuke's feet when he walked by. He had more money that anyone could dream or think of. His family were on top of the buisness world. And no one dared to stand up to him. But he became cold and emotionless because people only wanted to be friends with him because he was practically royalty, not because of his personality. They knew nothing about him, yet they begged for him to be their husband! He scoffed at anyone who even tried to admit their love for him. He wanted someone who would make him happy and would not care about his royal status or his wings, but instead for whom he was.

XXXWingsXXX

(Sasuke's P.O.V.).

BEEP BEEP BEEP B-.

SMAASSH!

"Ughh."My pale hand reached out and threw the alarm clock at the wall across my room.

"Sasuke-sama are you ok?"Asked a worried voice, follow by a few knocks on my door.

I groaned loudly and sat up in my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine."I repiled and got up from bed.

I walked inside my bathroom, ready to take a quick shower. I walked over to the shower and turned the water on until it got to the right temperature. I removed my clothes (Which was a pair of black jogging pants.), and dropped them on the floor, knowing the maids will clean it up later (After they rub it againest their faces! Eww, gross right?). I stepped inside the shower, sighing as the hot water touched my skin. I made sure to get every part of my body clean, and washed my hair, before getting out. I grabbed a big white towel and wrapped it around my waist, then exited the bathroom.

I walked back into my room, then went over to my closet. There was no school today (It's sunday.), so I didn't have to wear a uniform. I desided on a light blue T shirt, dark grey jeans, dark blue belt, and a dark grey (Almost black.) jacket. I was putting on some black shoes, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."I said, seconds later a (*Cough* Old *Cough*) butler (A/N I dont know what to name him. Sooo, lets call him Albert!) came in.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama" Albert said and bowed, "Here's your daily breakfast, young master." With that, he walked out of my room, softly closing the door behind himself.

I sat down on the end of my bed, looking at the tray of food that was left on the a small roll around table. I thought about what I was going to do today. I could hang out with my friends, but I've seen enough of them. Maybe I'll hang out with my brother today, or maybe me, Itachi and my parents could all go down to the market an-

"Oh, and before I forget," Albert had open the door enough for his head to be showed, " Itachi-sama, and your parents are all going to be busy for the rest of the day. They left you some money and said do whatever you please with it." He then left, again closing the door...again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'I guess it's just me, like always.' I got up from my bed, and started to walk over to my closed window. I opened the window, sighing in relief as the cool air hit my skin. I lived in a rich neighborhood, where only the rich of the rich could live.

I sighed again, desiding that I go to the market 'alone'. After a moment, my stomach growled loudly. I'll go after I eat.

XXXWingsXXX

Inoue Yuna's life was tooked in a different path. You see, because she was blessed by Juubi, no one wanted her alive. People called her a 'devil spawn' or 'demon', anything bad they could think of. Just as Juubi had said, she grew up to be hated, and has yet to be envied by anyone. Her parents died protecting her from some of the villagers. Now dont get her wrong, her family were as rich as the Uchiha's, so she lived in a big house. Again, because of Juubi, she was beat up and no one would sell her food or everything else she needed. Forcing her to make a fake name, and put on a disguise. She went to school, but everyone bullyed and beat her up. She never stayed in a school for that long, because she got into fights (A/N Which she didn't even fight back or started.). The principals of each school she went to, saw that as a opportunity to kick her out of their schools. But, through it all...she kept a smile on her face. Her personality never changed, to those who notice, she was a little ball of sunshine.

She had heard stories about a Uchiha that had been blessed by Hikari, but never thought that she would ever meet him.

Looks like never is about to come.

XXXWingsXXX

(Yuna's P.O.V.).

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

SMASHH!

I groaned at the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping. I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock, that was smashed into little pieces. I slowly rolled out of bed, had a quick shower and got dressed. Though everyone hated me, I heard some of them admit that I was beautiful! My breasts were big (A/N Not big like Tsunade, but they are alittle bigger then Hinata's and she's like double D!). I had an hour glass figure, not those "EWWW, EAT SOMETHING!" ones, but the "GOT DAMN! YOUR HOT!" one that people just wanted to hold on to. My legs were long hairless and skinny. Im about 5'7, taller then most girls, but still shorter then the guys. I had long (It reached the back of my knees.) light purple hair that looked like a aubretia flower, that had jet black highlight in them. Werid (but beautiful!) dried up blood red eyes, and creamy ivory skin. But no one saw that when they looked at me, nope, all they saw was a little Juubi in the making.

I was wearing a big (A/N Like Hinata.) white jacket, with a grey T shirt under it (Though you couldn't see it, because the jacket was zipped up.). Dark blue Baggy pants. A sliver belt to hold them up. Black sunglasses, and dark grey combat boots. Lasty I put on a long black wig, it wasn't longer then my real hair (The wig reached my lower back.), back it was enough to hide it. I looked myself over in the mirror, and smiled at myself. I wasn't Yuna in this disguise, but Noa Miyu a fun and quite girl. No one knew that this was me, or even thought about that. But hey, that was the plan.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.).

The market was a huge place (Bigger then my neighborhood. And thats saying something.), there was thousands of big booths all around, and hundreds of people shopping. The market happen once or twice a month. People just come here to sell or buy stuff, you can get anything from here (And I mean anything!). I wasn't to fond (HATED!) of big crowds (Mostly because no one would leave me alone.), but I might find something worth buying here.

I was walking down the street, hands in my pocket, and ignoring all the people who stared and tried to talk to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a tugging at my pants. Looking down, I saw a girl about 7 or 8 years old, she had dark brown hair and a slightly yellow color for her wings.

"Mister, I heard that you had pretty white wings. If thats true, could I see them?" The little girl smiled at me with hope in her eyes. Before I could even answer, the girl's mother came up to her.

"Nana! Its very rude to ask someone that! I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, she very curious." the girl's mother was scolding her, hoping that I would forgive her daughter.

"It's fine." I said quietly. Her mother, a woman with dark brown hair and light gold wings, quickly became quiet at my statement. I brought out my white wings, with light blue tints in them, which glinted in the sun. I closed my eyes, hearing the collective gasps and mutterings of the people around me. I smirked when I heard the little girl mother whisper "Oh my.", Hmph, she most likely wished that she was 20 years younger and her daughter was 10 years older. I slowly opened my eyes, and my eyes met with dark ones. It was a girl, she looked to be my age or younger than me. She had long black hair, and was wearing boyish clothes, with black sunglasses. I couldn't she her eye color through them, but something about her pulled me in.

(Yuna's P.O.V.).

I smiled, just walking around. I got all the things I needed, and enough things to less me two or three months (Depending how much I use them.). As I was beginning to leave, I saw that everyone was looking at something.

I raised an purple eyebrow (Which you couldn't see because my wig bangs covered them.),out of curiosity, then I walked over yo the large crowd. It turned out that what everyone was looking at was a boy. (A/N I'm not repeating what he looks like, or what he's wearing! Sorry.) His wings were pure white, with light blue tints in them. There was only one person in the world who had wings like that, and that was Uchiha Sasuke. No I was not a fangirl, just that every girl at every school i've been to, talked about him. I soon lost interest in him. He could have any girl he wanted, why would he want a demon like me. I sighed, and started walking home.

'Ok! He was hot! Oh! I better stop thinking of him, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again.' I thought, walking down the street. I was about to take off my wig when I heard a-

"MATTE!" I turned around and came face to face with-

(Sasuke's P.O.V.).

I turned my head towards the spot of the black haired girl, and saw that she was walking away. I felt amazed and insulted, no one walked away from me before. Even little kids and old people stared at me like I'm some god. Something was telling me to go after her, and learn more about the girl. I walked over to where I saw her at, but she was nowhere in sight. Cursing under my breath, I walked over to where I think she came from.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the teenage girl that just left your shop went?" I Asked.

"Oh yes! You must be referring to Miyu-chan. What a sweet girl she is. I believe she was going home. It's that way, if you run, you might catch her." The owner of the shop told me.

"Thank you." I said and ran in the direction he pointed in.

I continused to run, until I spotted a head of black hair. She was walking calmly, holding three maybe four bags in her hands.

"MATTE!"I yelled, as her hand went up to her hair. I stopped behide her, her back facing me. I had to be a head or more taller then her, but I most say she was taller then other girls I've meet.

She stopped and turned around. I guess I really surprised her, because she dropped her sunglasses.

"Gomen."I mumbled and reached down. I picked up her glasses and was about to gave them back, until I looked up into her eyes. They...were beautiful. They were a dried up blood red color (Strange, but beautiful.). But what really got me, was of her much emotion they showed, happiness, sadness, hurt, anger, and pain. I felt my chest tighten from looking into them, how could such dark eyes show so much emotion. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts from the look she was giving me, I forced down a blush and gave her glasses to her.

"Thank you."She whispered, cheeks turning red. I liked it, it made her look cute(r).

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?" I stuck my hand out. She looked even more shocked. She started to put some of hair behide her ear. Thats when I notice that there was something light purple behide it, not just any purple, light purple hair that looked like a aubretia flower. I raised an eyebrow at that. Why was there purple hair behide her black hair?

"Noa Miyu."She replied as we shook hands, her hands were small and soft, nice. I let go of her hand and reached out, pushing some of her hair back to see the purple hair.

"Why do you have purple hair under your black hair?"I asked nicely. But now that I think about it, the black hair is starting to look like a wig. She took a few steps back, and started to play with her hair. "O-oh, well...ummm you see. I was going to dry it, but punked out heh...uhh." She started to laugh nervously.

"But why would y-"

"I have to go! It was nice talking to you!"

"Huh, no wait! MATTE! Damn she can run fast." I yelled as she was almost down the street. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

'Hn. I really hope I can see you again.' I thought shoving my hands into my pockets, walking back home.

(Yuna's P.O.V.).

"MATTE!" I turned around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. I was so shocked that my sunglasses fell off.

"Sorry."He mumbled and reached down for them. I watched as he picked up my sunglasses, It looked like he was about to gave them to me, but then our eyes meet. I felt my body go frozen. His eyes were black, just like onxy. Their were cold and empty, showing no emotion whatsoever. I felt the need to just wrap my arms around him, or anything to get those eyes to show something. I soon came out my thought and gave him a weird look, he has yet to give me my sunglasses. He seems to snap out whatever world he was in, and gave me my glasses.

"Thank you."I whispered, I could feel my cheeks heating up. I never talked to a boy (Or anyone.) like this before.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?" He stuck his hand out. My eyes widden even more then they did before. I couldn't help but start to put some of my hair, behide my ear (nervous habit.).

"Noa Miyu."I replied, making sure to stay in character, as we shook hands. His hands were big, soft and hard at the same time, woow. He let go of my hand and reached out, pushing some of my wig back. OH SHIT! DID HE SEE MY HAIR!

"Why do you have purple hair under your black hair?"He asked. He was giving it a werid look, did he find out that it's a wig? I took a few steps back, and started to play with my hair. I had to get away, FAST! "O-oh, well...ummm you see. I was going to dry it, but punked out heh...uhh." I started to laugh nervously. 'STUPID STUPID, STUPID! THAT WAS THE STUPIDISH LIE, IN THE HISTORY OF LIES!' I thought. If I slapped myself, would he think im crazy?

"But why would y-"He started, but I quickly cut him off.

"I have to go! It was nice talking to you!"I said running away. "Huh, no wait! MATTE! Damn she can run fast." I heard him yell, but was almost down the street.

Once I was far from there, I took my wig off and shoved it inside one of my bags. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. 'That was to close.' I thought opening the door to my house, locking it behide me. I sat the bags on the kitchen counter, and walked inside of the living room. I dropped down on the couch sighing, many thoughts going on inside my head. Why did he talk to me, how did he even notice me, HOW DID HE KNOW WHICH WHY I LIVED! It was all nerve-racking and giving me a headache. I couldn't deal with this today, especially since I have school tomorrow.

A NEW SCHOOL AT THAT! Yep! They kicked me out of my old school, and I'm now going to start a new. But this one was different than the others. I didn't even get an acceptance letter, but a normal letter.

Dear Yuna,

I'm an old friend of your parents. Yes I know about Juubi, and how your life has been. But I wish to change that, I wish for you to live a nice life, with people that understands you. I'm the principal of Konoha High school, it's a proud academic society where various talented people just like you attend. Its a private school, which mean you will have a uniform. We have many classes to stretch and work on your talent and many academic classes to expand your knowledge. There are even many extra curricular activities such as clubs-sports and job programs to prepare you for the future once you graduate. We also offer collage courses to those who attend this school and those who make the cut. I really hope to see you on monday.

Sincerely Head Mistress Tsunade.

I was so surprised when I read the letter, know one knew who my parents were, all they know is that a girl named 'Inoue Yuna' was blessed by Juubi.

I've never heard my parents mention her before though, but if this could really change my life, then I wasn't going to let this opportunity go! I sighed and went to put the grocery bags away. Once done I went up stairs to my room, I wasn't hungry anymore, but very tired. I took my jacket off throwing it on the floor somewhere, along with my pants. I sat my wig down on my bedside table, before crawling under my blankets.

I closed my, allowing sleep to take me.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Tamari: Hope you loved it!<p>

Tamari: R&R please!

Tamari: BYE NOW!


End file.
